


The Sixty-sixth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [66]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Sixty-sixth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Sixty-sixth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it!  


* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: 

"Hey Blair. what are you doing now? Posting another hot story?" Jim asked as he looked over Blair's shoulder. 

"Sorry Jim, but it's only a little snippet so I can ask for something and not get in trouble. I hope," Blair replied. 

"You hope?" Jim looked down at Blair. 

"Well, You see, I've never posted to this list and I'm .... uh, Jim, you're making it... hard... for.... <gasp>." 

"Just getting rid of your worries," Jim purred. 

-end- 

Vanisa  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: 

"Dum dum dum dum-da-dum dum-da-dum," sang Blair as he walked in the front door of his apartment. "Hey," he called to his partner, who was leaning over the railing of the bedroom upstairs to smile a hello, "can you help me? I've had the Imperial March stuck in my head, like, all afternoon." 

"Sorry, Chief, no can do," Jim called back. "I've been humming it all day myself. Cassie nearly took my head off for it; did you know she doesn't _like_ Star Wars?" 

"Doesn't like Star Wars?" echoed Blair, trotting up the stairs. "I didn't think that was humanly possible." 

Jim shrugged. "Neither did I, but there it is. Did you ask your friend about the new movie trailer?" 

"Yeah," Blair said as he flopped back onto the bed and stretched. "She thinks they'll play it again on E! this weekend." 

Jim grinned. "How many times did you watch that two-minute clip after I left?" 

"Who's counting?" Blair laughed. "Whatcha doing there?" he asked, sitting up to look over Jim's shoulder at the small computer screen. "More Star Wars stuff?" 

"Well," Jim said sheepishly, "you know that Watchman screensaver that we've both been using forever?" Blair nodded. "I've been making new screens for it from the Episode One trailer. Don't get me wrong, I love the Watchman, but I've been staring at those pictures for months now." 

"I hear that," Blair said. "Isn't that a Buffy character in the corner?" 

"Yeah. No such thing as too much Willow in leather, right?" 

"You're blushing," Blair said. 

"Don't be ridiculous," Jim said, feeling his cheeks burn. 

"You are!" Blair crowed. "Hah! I caught you being artistic. Next thing you know you'll be making songvids." 

"Do you want to see it or don't you?" Jim demanded, closing the picture he'd been tweaking and opening the screensaver preview. 

"Wow," Blair said after a minute. "That's cool, man." 

Jim shrugged. "I kinda like it. I'll probably go back to the Watchman screens in a week or two." 

"We should share this with the Watchad list, don't you think?" Blair said. "I can put it up on my university webpage." 

"If you want to," Jim said. "I should go start dinner." He pecked Blair on the cheek as they exchanged places at the desk, then headed downstairs. 

After a few minutes, Blair yelled down, "Hey, Jim, do you remember where the info about the original Watchman screensaver is?" 

"No," Jim said, walking out into the living room to look up at Blair. "Why?" 

"I wanted to include it with the pictures. I mean, if you've got the Callisto Watchman screensaver all set up, you just have to copy gasaver.fgx into the new directory with the new picture files and change the directory in the Control Panel settings, but I don't know if everyone has that screensaver already." 

Jim blinked, wondering how Blair could so blithely pronounce words like 'gasaver.fgx', and thought for a moment. Finally he shook his head. "Sorry, Chief, I can't remember. We didn't bookmark the page? Well, someone on the list must have. Seeing as you're posting this to the list anyway...." 

-fini- 

* * *

For the humans out there who enjoy Star Wars, you can get the trailer for the movie; in QuickTime at: <http://www.starwars.com>

Anyone who wants the screens I made, they're at: <http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Shire/6930/pix.zip>

cmshaw  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

"Sandburg!" Jim bellowed in frustration. "We're going to be late...get a move on." 

"Just a sec, Jim," Blair called from the space that used to be his small bedroom that had been turned into a small office only a few weeks before. "Almost...got...it...there!" he said with a whoop. 

"Are you playing that game again?" Jim asked, his patience wearing thin as he strode toward the open office door. 

Quickly signing off the computer and rushing toward the door, he skidded to a stop and looked up into his Sentinel's blue eyes. "Sorry, Jim. It's just so addictive," Blair offered with a slow blink of his long lashes. 

"Your Sentinel thought he was addictive to you once," Jim sighed almost wistfully. "I'm beginning to think I've been replaced...as much time as you spend with that game," he purred in a seductive voice. 

Blair gulped and felt a hot flush warm his body. His eyes widened and he stepped closer. "Nothing could ever replace you, Jim. You're...everything," he finished in a whisper. 

Looking down into Blair's angelic expectant face, he gently caressed Blair's smooth cheek. "I don't think those dinner reservations are so important after all," he whispered and he bent closer to Blair's full lips. 

"I'm not hungry," Blair whispered. "Except for you," he added with a shy smile, leaning up and offering his lips to his Sentinel. 

Sentinel and Guide appeased their hungers, but not with food. 

End 

Sharon G.  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

"C'mon, Chief. Say that infamous sentence again!" Rike pleaded. 

"Yes, Blair, please!!!!!" Annie added. 

"Well, okay. Watch out, here it comes." Blair cleared his throat, raised his bottle of Corona and said, "It's about friendship!" 

Jim who had his arm around Blair's shoulder as Blair had his around Jim's waist, Rike and Annie were standing on the balcony of Annie's apartment in the middle of a mild March night. The four of them raised their bottles and clicked them together in a toast. "To the friendship!" 

When Rike heard the echo that the clicking of the bottles produced between the houses, she burst out in a fit of giggles. 

"It's so great, having you guys over for the weekend!" Annie said. 

"Great being here!" Jim answered. 

"Yeah, and I loved the Watchman ep with the ghost we just watched," Blair added. 

"The slashiest one I've ever seen," Annie agreed. "Even though I haven't seen all of them yet." 

"How about I install the mIRC software at your computer and we all go chat with the folks on watchslash?" Rike suggested. 

"Great idea! But first, let's pop the cork on that bottle of champagne that's waiting in the fridge!" Annie said. 

They went to the kitchen, Annie grabbed the bottle and tried to uncork it. 

"Boy, that's a tight fit!" she murmured and made a face. 

"Let's get the camera, Blair," Rike yelled. "We need to capture that face on film!" 

Blair went and got the instant photo camera, they had been fooling with all evening. 

"Hurry up, you guys!" Annie yelled "The cork moved!" 

And as she yelled "It's coming! It's coming!" the others bent in laughter but Rike managed to take a single, stupid photo. 

They went back to the room where the TV and the computer were located and Rike got the software. She installed and installed but couldn't manage to get the IP number of the server. She groaned in frustration while Blair and Annie finished the bottle of champagne and giggled all the time. Jim watched Rike hitting the keyboard. 

"Why don't you ask on Watchad? Some kind soul will help us," he suggested. 

"Let's try the AIM first," Blair said. "Maybe someone's online who knows?" 

They tried all the AOL addys they knew but either the folks couldn't help or weren't online. 

Rike got angrier by the second. 

"Let it go," Jim said. "Just ask onlist." 

"But then we'll have to come up with an Obwatchad," Blair mused. 

"I'm much too drunk to produce an Obwatchad now," Annie giggled. 

"Hmmm, just tell them, one will follow!" Jim suggested. 

"Okay," Rike finally agreed and started typing. 

"It's 3.30 am. Let's call it a night," Jim said. 

Blair and Annie just giggled. 

Jim leaned over to where Rike was sitting and placed a light kiss on her cheek. "Night." 

"Night." 

As he leaned over to Annie, she turned her head to capture his lips and then murmured, "Good night." 

"Hey!" Blair jumped to his feet "Are you flirting with my man?" 

"No, Blair, just looks like it!" 

The Sentinel gathered his pretty drunken Guide into his arms and carried him toward their bedroom. 

"Have fun, you guys!" Rike giggled. 

The End 

Rike and Anja  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

"Jim, man, come on in! The water feels great!" Blair hollered from the pool, as his best friend eyed him suspiciously from the safety of his lounge chair. 

The moonlight played softly upon his skin, and Blair couldn't help but stare. Jim, temporarily lost in thought, in turn stared at Blair as he swam, and allowed his eyes to cautiously roam over the dripping body of his best friend as he stepped out of the pool, the droplets of water clinging to his skin and hair glistening in the pale moonlight. 

"I don't think so, Chief. Not yet, anyway. It's been a long day, and I just want to relax for a while, okay?" 

"All the more reason for you to come over here and get in the water, Jim. Water is very soothing and comforting, and for centuries...mmmmpphh!!" 

"Okay, Blair, you made your point," Jim groused, as he kept his hand over Blair's mouth, smiling at his friend's attempt to glare at him, even though Jim's large hand covered almost half of his face. 

Blair grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand off, looking disgustedly at his friend. He turned and walked towards the welcoming water of the pool, and said just loudly enough for Jim to hear, "Caveman!" then dived into the pool. 

"Caveman?! I'll show you caveman, you little..." Jim muttered, smiling to himself as he came up with a plan to get revenge on his friend for teasing. Watching Blair as he swam under water, Jim quietly stood by the side of the pool and waited for Blair to resurface so he could extract his revenge. 

He didn't plan on Blair having a plan of his own. 

Bad move. 

As he stood at the side of the pool watching his friend, Blair suddenly turned, jumped out of the water and grabbed Jim's legs, pulling him into the water with a shout. 

Jim was so shocked, he let Blair pull him into the water. As he surfaced, he heard Blair's gentle laughter coming from the other side of the pool. 

"I'll get you for that, Chief," Jim warned with a smile. 

"Oh yeah, let's see you move fast enough to catch me, old man," Blair taunted, and took off for the far end of the pool as Jim started after him. 

Blair hadn't counted on Jim being such a strong swimmer. He caught up to him easily, grabbing him and holding him out of the water to shiver in the breeze, although the night was warm. 

"Gotcha!" Jim leered, watching Blair's surprised expression. He laughed as Blair surveyed his position and surroundings. 

"Looks like I'm captured," he said with a smile in his voice. "Any chance of escape?" 

Jim shook his head. Although his arms were rapidly tiring from holding Blair's weight above his head, he didn't want to put him down quite yet. "Not a chance in hell, Chief," he said, and grinned at his friend. 

Blair started wriggling. Though the night was warm, the cool breeze made goose bumps break out on his skin, and made him shiver. Being held up in the air wasn't helping. He grabbed Jim's arms and started wrestling with him, the two of them fighting playfully until Jim's arms could no longer take the weight he was holding up, and Blair dropped into the water with an undignified squeak. Jim floated backwards snickering at Blair's plight. 

"Serves you right, calling me old man. How many old men do you know who could hold you up?" 

At that, Blair attacked Jim again, and the two of them played, splashed water at each other, exchanged insults, dunked each other under, and fought until they were too exhausted to even swim, and began walking slowly to the steps. 

Jim watched the moonlight gleaming off of Blair's back, his skin looked like milk, glistening with droplets of water, and his hair seemed to have diamonds in it the way the moonlight shone gently off of the water droplets. His hair almost seemed to be alive sometimes. 

In return, Blair admired his friend walking behind him, turning slightly sideways every so often to catch a glimpse. The soft light shining on Jim's muscular body made him look like a statue come to life, sheer perfection in Blair's eyes. He wasn't hairy, as was Blair, and his skin seemed unnaturally smooth. His chiseled, sometimes hard features looked soft and loving, Blair mused, a contradiction to the mask Jim usually wore. 

Blair stopped as he reached the steps, making no move to get out of the water that was so deliciously lapping at his naked torso. 

"What's the matter, Blair?" Jim asked. His voice was softer and huskier than usual. 

"Nothing. I'm just glad we came out here. I had a really good time tonight," Blair said as he turned to look at Jim. 

He almost stepped back, Jim was standing so close. They were almost touching, save for a couple of inches of water. They both stood there, not moving. Blair stared at Jim's chest and neck in front of his face, almost afraid to look up. Jim, in turn, stared down at the top of Blair's head, his gaze wandering over his lithe, strong body. They stood, unmoving, for what seemed like hours. 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah?" 

"What's happening here?" 

"I don't know, Blair, you tell me. What is happening here?" 

"Blair? You almost never call me by my given name. It's always Chief, or Sandburg, or Darwin, never my name." 

"I thought maybe I should change that." 

"Why now?" Blair looked up at Jim as he finished speaking, the question dying on his lips as he looked at his friend. 

Jim was staring at him. 

Not just staring, but absorbing him with his gaze. That gaze was like a physical caress, flowing hot over his body, making him tremble. He had never seen heat like that in anyone's eyes, much less Jim's. And it was directed at him. 

Blair's eyes seemed to grow bigger each second he stared back at Jim. Those huge blue eyes, luminous in the moonlight, raked over his body as if he were trying to memorize what was in front of him, as if he were afraid he would never see the likes of it again. 

Jim closed the distance between them. Blair's gasp was clearly audible, and Jim let a soft smile settle on his lips. 

"Is this what you were looking for?" he asked, as he lowered his head to look Blair in the eye. 

Blair nodded shakily, and as he looked up at Jim, closed the distance between their lips. His eyes widened in surprise, but Jim cupped the back of his neck and held him there. They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, and then Jim continued the kiss. 

Their eyes drifted closed. Blair could feel his penis swelling rapidly at this man's touch, and was shocked to feel Jim's penis returning the gesture. It was strange, he'd never felt an erection from the other side before. They pressed their hips together firmly. 

Blair thought he was going to drown. Jim's lips were soft and pliant, his tongue softly probing Blair's mouth. Jim's mouth tasted like honey. So sweet, so warm, and he drank deeply, wrapping his arms around his friend's neck to keep him there. 

Jim thought he would pass out, whether from passion or lack of oxygen, he wasn't sure. But Blair was responding to him, and it was all his senses could focus on. The beat of his heart. The smell of his skin. The softness of his curls. The sweet taste of his mouth, the even sweeter feel of his tongue gently probing Jim's mouth. Jim broke the kiss to settle them down on the stairs. He wrapped his hands in Blair's hair, touched his face, caressed his chest and shoulders, mimicking the way Blair was running his hands over Jim's body. Learning the feel of each other, trying to absorb each other. 

Their lips met again, tongues tangled softly, sweetly, as they drank of each other and prayed the magic of this night would last forever. 

\--finis-- 

Akasha  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

ObSenad: 

Blair watched Rafe stride into the bullpen in a white sleeveless t-shirt, a pair of "little left to the imagination" charcoal grey stretch pants, sneakers, and thick white socks. The slender detective dropped his bag onto his chair. This was different. 

"Going for a workout, Rafe?" 

The detective turned and smiled at the observer. "Sort of," Andrew responded. "I'm going to meet my client." He returned to putting things into his black athletic bag. 

Sandburg's wicked mind when into overdrive as it entertained him with who and what this client was. "Oh?" he asked casually. 

"I'm personal trainer," Rafe announced, as he zipped his bag closed. 

Blair's voice almost dropped an octave. "What do you train them in?" 

Andrew turned and walked to Sandburg. The detective stepped between Blair's slightly parted legs and pushed them further apart. Blair was almost afraid to breathe, less his hardening erection touch Rafe. 

"I train them in _whatever_ they need." Rafe pulled a personal card from his back pocket and flipped it toward the other man. The card fluttered through the air and landed, face up, on Blair's crotch. The red embossed letters proclaimed "Andrew Rafe, Personal Trainer" along with his phone, fax, and e-mail address. "Give me a call, Sandburg. "For you, I'll make a _special_ rate." The detective smiled, then headed away. 

Blair snatched the card before it caused his cock to burst through his jeans. "Personal trainer," he muttered. Sandburg was still engrossed in his thoughts when Jim returned to his desk. 

"Earth to Sandburg, the Mother Ship has landed," Ellison teased. 

"Oh, Jim!" Blair pulled himself together. "Did you find the report?" 

"Yeah, on Hughes' desk, where she's had it for the last week." The Sentinel looked over at the anthropologist. "What's up?" 

Sandburg smiled. "I was just thinking that I needed to do something about my upper body strength." 

-end- 

Yvonne  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: 

"Yo, Ellison..." Blair Sandburg giggled suspiciously, slapping his knee. "Oh, this is rich... I gotta check this out?" 

"New website, Chief?" Jim asked patiently, noting his partner's absorption in his laptop. He went back to the sports section of the newspaper, clucking his tongue in disapproval of the Jags' hapless record. 

"Oh, Jim, I think this is going to be a good one... say... you ever want to be a vampire?" 

The paper came down, and the Sentinel looked over. "You not getting enough love bites on your neck there, Professor?" Jim asked drolly, then ducked a flying sneaker. 

"Hey, I get PLENTY of love bites, but you know, drinking blood... you ever see that one vampire show, 'Kindred: the Embraced' It was on a couple years ago, didn't last..." Blair was warming up, turning around in his chair to look at his lover. 

"Yeah, they packed an awful lot into six episodes... kinda sexy, wasn't it?" Jim smirked back at Blair, glancing pointedly at his neck. 

Blair self-consciously stroked his throat, seeing Jim's leer, and understood there would be love-biting a plenty tonight. "Ahem, yeah, well, that was the whole thing... they were just... so... so..." 

"Sensual," Jim nodded, knowingly, his eyes still on Blair's throat. "Hmmm..." 

Getting hot, Blair pressed on. "Yeah, well, there's this new crossover website with stories about our favorite Watchman guys and they're getting it on... I hope, anyway... with Kindred and other vampires... I mean it's an alternate reality thing and..." He stopped as Jim rose from the couch, stalking over to the kitchen table. "Jim? JIM?" 

"Sensual... sounds like a job for the Sentinel, don't you think, Chief?" 

**"URP!"**

-end- 

* * *

The website Blair refers to can be found here: <http://members.aol.com/lacroixdk/swf.html>

Marcia  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

Re: TS Seuss Verse: 

Quiche Divine  
by Wolfine 

I'm home again my Blair so fine,  
What's for dinner? Not Quiche Divine!  
I can't believe you made this pie!  
Real men don't eat quiche, that is why! 

I will not eat your Quiche Divine,  
I will not eat it anytime!  
It isn't manly, it isn't macho,  
Give me a steak,  
Or beef filled taco,  
I will not eat it Blair so fine,  
I will not eat your Quiche Divine! 

I would not eat it in the truck,  
I'd total it, you know my luck.  
I would not eat it at the station,  
This egg and cheese abomination!  
I would not eat it with Simon Banks,  
He can have it with my thanks.  
I would not eat it with Brown or Rafe,  
My testosterone I must keep safe!  
Nor with Taggert in lame` thong,  
(Something about that is just wrong.)  
I will not eat it Blair so fine,  
I will not eat your Quiche Divine! 

Blair you've finally reached my limit,  
I don't care if there is bacon in it!  
I'm Cascade's Alpha male detective,  
I have an image. I'm quite selective.  
I would not eat it if you chose....  
Uh...why are you taking off your clothes?  
Why are you smearing it on your tummy?  
It does make it look a bit more yummy.  
I guess it would do no harm,  
If I sampled from your arm. 

I will eat it off your chest!  
I'm thinking that would be the best...  
Lick your stomach,  
Watch it ripple,  
Nibble on each perky nipple.  
Munch my way between your thighs,  
I wonder why guys hate this pie?  
This stuff goes down real smooth and quick,  
Ooh look! I've got quiche on a stick!  
I think I like this Quiche Divine  
As long as my plate's Blair so fine!  
Now I ate my dinner,  
And it didn't hurt.  
Oh no, you made  
Mousse for dessert? 

The End 

* * *

End The Sixty-sixth Sentinel Tidbits File. 

 


End file.
